Music straight to the heart
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: Bellas parents die.shes sent to England.she falls in love.where is her brother?what does she do when he is found the horrible girls at school won't let her have her love.she wants to break free.when Edward realizes what she needs...will he give it to her?


I watched him from the other side of the room. I watched as his muscles twitched and flexed when he moved. The boys were playing basketball, the girls were playing volleyball. I love P.E and I had taken it at GCSE and so had he. We hardly talked though. I was not part of that 'group' I was part of the 'music group' and he was from the 'oh wow your hot' group. Shame really. I could totally fit in that group… okay maybe not. A girl can dream right? Right? Okay maybe not. Sad times. None of the girls in this particular group like P.E so I'm currently stuck staring at a very handsome Edward. When we had talked, he made my panties wet… how his voice could do such things astounded me. Rumours had it, that his ex-girlfriend convinced him into having sex with her, when he was saving himself. She dumped him as soon as she found out he was no good. Give the guy a chance it was his first time.

Now, Edward. Jesus Edward! He was the hottest guy in this school! Then go his buddies Emmet and Jasper. It was odd being Emmet and Jasper also belong in other groups. Like Emmet was on the schools soccer team. Jasper on the other hand absolutely loved History. Edward had reddish bronze hair. Most people call it ginger, he takes it like a champ he actually said he'd rather be ginger because in his words they are awesome! **(okay so I'm ginger and a lil biased, don't knock it!)** he had this quite Essex accent but not over Chav like. He had these stunning green eyes and a chiselled jaw he could actually be a Abercrombie and Fitch model. Sigh. I hate those people with natural good looks. They can just roll out of bed with the 'sex hair' look, and to make it worse, he had a perfect sense of fashion- its annoying he is just gorgeous.

Jasper, is from the south like me, however he is from Texas. Me I was a proud residence of Yankton in south Dakota. I loved it there. Until my dad died and I had to move in with my Aunt about a year ago. Renee and Charlie are lovely people. I am so grateful to them for taking me in. my first couple of months, I was a drone. I awoke, ate, went to school, came home, do homework, eat, wash self then for the rest of the evening do some form of music then sleep. I missed my father so much I could hardly comprehend my life with out him.

I have long wavy chestnut hair, that reaches about mid back. I love my hair, it's the only thing that I remember about my mother. She died of cancer when I was young. She was a native Indian to South Dakota. As soon as I snapped out of my shell and started to make friends, everyone started to notice my accent. Many people told me that I sounded like a cowgirl. Personally I didn't see it. But I do know that my accent is a little similar to Jaspers, but his was faint and mine was really strong. I have clear blue eyes, and they are the only thing about my and body that I actually like. Plus, it's the only thing I get complimented on… that has something to do with it. Now I'm not one of those girls that are hating on their body. True I don't like it, but I think I look about average; and if someone compliments me? I suck it up, smile and thank them. Girls that fish for attention actually do my head in.

Soon we switched groups and I could finally play properly, all of the sports teachers love me because I still didn't know whether to go pro in music or sport. Music let me, go. Anywhere I want, and I would not get judged. I guess I just loved music, it helped me through shit times. But then, sport made me feel good when I did something right. It was third period, and I was on the running team. I wanted to get a head start. Running was my thing along with basketball. But I am usually good at other sports too like swimming, I love being in the water. Tennis I always hit the ball to hard, because lets face it I have muscles to rival a boxer… okay, I joke. But I did have the start of a six pack. I walked over to Miss. Burton the P.E teacher who practically worshipped me, ha. She was a legend and she really supported.

"Hey madam" I said softly, she was really jumpy so you had to be soft with her. She turned and smiled a beautiful smile. Madam was short and petite, she had short blonde hair and super blonde hair and pretty gray eyes she was about early thirties and was a single mother but she had rich parents who supported her through her decision to keep her baby. Yeah we talk a lot. She was actually my mentor, each student gets one who aren't doing very well in maths or English. My problem is maths blows. I hate maths.

"there's my American buddy" she said, trying to imitate my voice.

"If I sound like that, I apologise for your nerves" she laughed. She was passing a basketball in between her hands.

"I was just wondering, if I could hit the track early?" I asked and smiled sweetly. A big grin nearly broke her face. She gave me a teasing glance.

"Keen to leave?" she joked. I laughed at her insane words she knew I was serious about sports. The Olympics was coming up and I didn't know whether I wanted to audition or not.

"Of course not. But you know how much I love running" I gave her a pleading look.

"Yes, I know" she looked at everyone around. "oh okay fine" she relented. I squealed hugged her and jogged towards the door of the sports hall. The sports hall was tall, it had magnificent beams all the way across the hall and to the other side to support the roof. Funnily enough, there were no bleachers. Maybe that was just an American thing.

"Yo miss, is she bunking?" I heard as I got halfway to the door.

"No, she's going to run early" I heard Miss. Burton say. I smiled and opened the door. I then sprinted out and around the side to where the long jump pitches were. I grinned to myself, then slowed to a jog. Most people would get a cramp. But it was my warm up. I burst into small bursts of speed. When I finally reached the track. I loved sprinting the four hundred. That always felt like the right stretch then I would run cross country. Brilliant. I felt stares on my back. But I ignored it, probably nothing. I got down into the Olympic starter sprint.

"One" I called out. "two" my voice piercing the silence of nature. The big open field shining in the sun that was rare for Chelmsford. "three" and as soon as I said that I was off. In a large burst of speed, which I kept up as I charged along the inside lane. I counted the hundred metres marks. One. Two. Three. Extra burst of speed. Four. I stopped, jumped and whooped and looked at my watch, I had cut a couple of seconds off of my personal best. All yous can suck it!

I shook my head at my stupidity, turned back to the track and started running.

I stood there, with my mouth hanging open. She ran the four hundred metres in record time. She was so fast. I still think I was watching the Olympics in fast forward. That was truly mental. I watched as she shook her head at her stupidity, then just turned and continued running. There was no wheezing or doubling over with lack of oxygen that most girls in this school would have done. I knew who she was. She was the beautiful American girl who seemed to be in all my classes. She was in my music class, but she always seemed to get away with not showing her skills in class, but she was one of the top in class. She showed the teacher once we had left. She was a whiz in Science, all knowing in English. Amazing in Spanish she seemed fluent… and she was also good in food technology her cooking, was to die for! Now the only class I don't have with her is Maths. She's probably in set one for maths. I was in set two. But I was slacking in English. Not a great subject for me… opps.

I Edward Cullen, could be anything I wanted to be- I was good at most things. But I always wanted to help others. Sport was a skill on the side, along with my piano playing. I wanted to be a paediatrician, ever since my little cousin got Cancer I was determined to help little children. I was aware I was still watching her like a pervert. But truth is, I've always thought she was beautiful, and her accent my god. It turns me on like crazy. I catch her staring at me sometimes, but when I'm brave enough to catch her eye she has already looked away as one of her friends has caught her attention. She had these crystal deep blue eyes that were always soo clear, I wanted to swim in them. She had this smile that could light up one dreary school room.

Okay so I was crushing on miss, Isabella Swan. Even if, I had never spoken to her before. It was a shame. I think, she thinks; I don't even know that she exists. That was far from the truth. My man Emmet was dating her friend Rosalie and he says that Bella, as she likes to be called had one kickass sense of humour. I so desperately wanted to talk to her. So I managed to convince Jasper to have a party, and invite her and his 'crush' her other friend Alice. Alice was arty. It was weird because, this school has those stereotypical school kids grouping. Bella, was musical. Alice was Arty. Rose was beautiful. They hung out together. They made a mockery of the system but they didn't care. Bella pulled Alice and Rose from said groups and they made their own groups which was good. Because Lauren who was head bitch and the one who arranged the stereotypical groupings was always made to come out of any argument with them made to look stupid. Which she was, but that's beyond the point. She left them alone. Mostly. She can't leave anyone alone.

I've noticed that lately, since I've started working out working out more- she likes to talk to me. Em thinks she may have a crush on me. This totally sucks! I heard the bell go and waited for Em and Jas to come out so I could run to the track with them. Even if Jasper leaves us behind. When they finally showed up, I could look like I had never been there at all.

I watched, as the king himself ran around the corner and jogged over to the track with his buds. Jasper had invited me, Alice and Rose to his party. I think it was just to make sure that Alice would come so he could get her drunk and express his love for her, and if she didn't feel the same way… he'd blame it on the drink. These people are so transparent. But then I know for a fact she feels the same way.

Our group was a little mixed up. I was the musical one, with sport on the side and also I had kickass cooking skills. Alice was the arty one, who loved to make dresses, and she was really good at writing- I always read the stuff she wrote and it was really good. Now Rose, she was difficult she was ice queen herself, but then to us she was sweet queen. But she was Laurens rival. Much to Laurens distaste she knew she'd never be as gorgeous as Rose. Rose was the Math geek, who loved cars and what was under the hood. Her words not mine. She had the star relationship with the hottest boy they were the couple everyone wanted to be, she had the stunning long legs and the natural platinum blonde hair. Soft brown eyes. Alice was the small, ebony black haired nymph who strangely knew things, she was awesome at keeping secrets and took them to her grave.

I continued running and ran until there was ten minutes left of lunch, I stretched than ran to get changed. I had slowed off towards the end to reduce my sweat levels. I just brought fuck loads of deodorant. I quickly got changed, into my ripped skinny jeans, pulled on my soft cotton stripy tee with a picture of the glory days on front. I pulled my chequered green scarf around my neck three times. I pulled on my green high-tops. On the sides were small green beads, and then they curled up around my ankle. They were my babies.

I quickly ran out, when the bell went spraying my Abercrombie and Fitch perfume as I went. I was looking down as I rushed to Music class. Until I walked into a wall. Then I looked up. Much to my embarrassment and total humiliation I walked into Edward Cullen. Edward freaking Cullen. Ah Balls. His hands came to my elbows as he stopped me from falling over backwards.

"Oh, sorry" I muttered. "I wasn't looking where I was going" I coughed, uncomfortably. He chuckled. His hands lingered on my elbows, but let go when Lauren came over.

"oh, Hey Eddie" she giggled. I rolled my eyes. I think Edward saw because he laughed. She turned to me and the look in her eye changed and looked at me with disgust. "where do you think we live? 9O21O? What are you wearing? Its hideous!" she catcalled. I just looked her up and down. The skimpy skirt she was wearing showed her how orange legs and showed how fat her thighs were. The barely there crop top should have been outlawed. Because nobody wants to see a six-pack of rolls. Apart from her body, her face was pretty. She had these deep brown eyes that changed to green in the light. She had dyed her hair blonde, but she had dark roots.

"we live in the 9O211. Genius" I mocked. She raised an eyebrow. She lifted her hands not understanding my comment.

"why are we talking? Your not pretty enough" her snide comment would have stung would I have cared. I saw Edward looking at me worriedly.

"you were the one who started this little… thing. Dumbass. That bitchy comment would have stung, if I had actually cared. But I don't so… jokes on you" with that, I turned and walked away. I walked down the corridor leading to the art rooms, drama rooms and music rooms. They were all in one block so I could easily catch up with Alice after class. I walked in, sat at my usual table and got out my music sheets. Edward walked in a few minutes and sat in front of me like he always did. Not that we ever talked; unfortunately.

"Okay class." Mr. Lovel called the class to order. "I can't make after school today, Bella. So you'll have to do your song in class" My heart froze. My mouth open and fear in my eyes. Okay, so you may have guessed I get a lil stage fright. Everyone turned and looked at me. Everyone apart from Edward. I slowly and shakily got up. I walked over to the piano put my music sheet on the Piano.

"Sir, I thought we were only singing" said a snotty girl, who was apart of Laurens gang. I think she was called, Jo? Jenna? Jess? Jessica that was it.

"I don't believe in using my voice as an instrument on its own." I said. Sir already knew this, she did too and scowled at me. I sat down on the piano stool.

"Perhaps its best, if we got someone else to play the piano- just while you sing" I sighed. "Edward, your up" I froze. Great Edward was gonna play my piece. I handed it to him and I think he saw my nerves because he smiled at me comfortably. Edward freaking Cullen just smiled at me. I wanted to scream it off the roof tops. The sweet sound of the piano broke the silence and I waited for the queue.

_Just waking up in the morning,_

_And the beat, well_

_Quite honest with ya,_

_I ain't really slept well,_

_Ya ever feel like your train a thoughts be derailed?_

_That's when you press on_

_Half the populations just waiting for me to fail._

I guess, that last sentence was to the sucky world. It always expected so much. As music normally does I let it take me away from the music room. Away from the room full of teenagers and left the judging. I soared over the mountains of my home town. I soared high above the rare black bears that my father loved so much.

_But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on,_

_Eveytime you fall its only making your head strong,_

_And I be your quarter like mind, baby, till the end, _

_Or when you hear this song from that fat lady_

I always sang as if I was singing to someone, purely because that made the best inspiration. The bridge was coming up.

_Until the referee rings the bell,_

_Until both your eyes start to swell,_

_Until the crowd goes home, _

_What we gonna do y'all_

This was my favourite bit, it reflected on my life. About my parents and various other things. The chorus.

_Give em hell_

_Turn their heads,_

_Gonna live life until we're dead, _

_Give me scars, give me pain,_

_Then just save me, save me, save me,_

_There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter, _

_Here comes a fighter. _

_that's what they all say to me, _

_Say to me, say to me, this ones a fighter. _

_I guess this song represents my life in a way… I have gone through a lot, and I've still managed to come out of it alive. I closed my eyes and sang to the end of the song. When Edward hit the last note, there was a bang of applause. I smiled, shyly and grabbed my music from a stunned Edward. I then went and sat at the back. Soon the bell went, and everyone was talking about my recording. Apparently my friend Angela had been recording it… I may have to talk to her. I walked into the toilet before going to the canteen, no wait lunch queue; that's what people call it here. I entered a cubicle, and not but a couple seconds later I heard some others enter. Who must it be but Lauren? She was bitching about someone. Not wanting to be rude, and make it look like I was eavesdropping, I was about to open the door. _

"_that stupid bitch Bella Swan" that of course, made me stop. "she's stealing my man!" I heard Lauren fake sob. _

"_If you think about it Lauren, he's not actually your man… so you really don't have to be upset" Angela said, as I heard her walk into the stall next to mine. I whooped for. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren hissed. I almost laughed. _

"_It means, you have no right to be upset" Angela said. I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Lauren changed track. _

"_what does he see in her anyway?" now this got me thinking. I didn't really talk to guys, so I didn't know who I was 'stealing' "he's always looking at her" Lauren continued. _

"_she is really pretty" Jess? She actually stuck up for me? I have new respect for her. "and she has an amazing voice, we just heard her in music" Jess continued. _

"_What is with you two? Your supposed to be my friend" Lauren sniffled. I heard Ang flush the chain and walk out. _

"_just because we're your friends doesn't mean we can't be her friend" Ang defended. I decided I'd heard enough. _

"_well, I think she's a two faced slut" Lauren said haughtily. _

"_Lauren think about it, who in the world would she have slept with? She doesn't even talk to boys" Jess laughed. I flushed the chain and opened the door to my stall. They were all looking over. I smiled at all of them. _

"_Hello ladies" I said as I walked to the sink. Jess and Angela looked like deer caught in headlights. Lauren looked annoyed. I turned to Lauren with wet hands as she was standing by the dryer. She wouldn't move. "who exactly is your man?" I asked, her eyes narrowed. "sorry, I just wanted to know who I was stealing" I said nonchalantly. But when I walked near to her I saw her glance at my wet hands think about her straightened hair and moved. I grinned to myself. I walked out, and glanced back at her and saw her fuming. I was secretly celebrating. I walked into the canteen, saw where we normally sit and grabbed the spare chair. Em and Rose were sucking face. Alice was just staring at them. She didn't even look at me when I sat down. I stared at her. _

"_Hey pervert" I greeted, she cracked a smile as she turned a playful glare but ended up smiling again. She just shook her head. _

"_These two have been kissing for five minutes. Not even surfaced for air" Alice observed. We both watched for about two minutes. I just laughed and got my food out of my bag. When the finally breathed, they looked over. _

"_Bella?" Emmet asked. I looked up. "when did you get here?" he asked incredulous. I rolled my eyes, and gave him a teasing smile. _

"_while you were eating Rose's face" I snickered. Rose just laughed while Em did have the decency to go a little pink. _

"_Yo! Ma man!" I heard Jaspers southern drawl call out. Em turned. _

"_Yeah mate" us girls turned and kept our heads down. Jasper and Edward were the schools favourite bachelors, there was an uproar when Rose stole Ems heart. There would be a full out riot if we were seen to even talk to him. Alice had been in love with the man since first year, or year seven as they call it. Or so Rose said. I saw Edward behind him. These three had been friends forever according to Emmet. Em used to sit with them, but when he and Rose got together it was every other day as it was un-cool for them to hang out with us. _

"_there are no other free seats" Jasper called out. Em waved them over. Jasper sat next to Alice and Edward sat opposite me. I was whispering to Alice, the whole ideal in the toilet, trying not to draw attention to myself. _

"_Hey, Bells" Rose cried in complaint. "I wanna know about the bitchy scene you just happened to be in" Rose whined. I sighed and started telling everyone. I had Alice and Rose in laughter. Em looked proud that I stuck up for myself. _

"_I really wanna know who her 'man' is, I mean I hardly talk to anyone… so how can I steal anyone" I stated. Everyone looked thoughtful. _

"_Well who stares at you?" Em asked, I looked up at him just quick enough to see his eyes jump to Edward then back, then realised that I had caught him look at Edward. I looked over at Edward. He looked a bit pink and sheepish. I cocked my head, he glanced up at me and just looked away. I soon changed the subject my American accent standing out amongst all the other English ones. We were soon all laughing and having a good time. _


End file.
